An electronic apparatus that includes a memory component may secure the contents of the memory through various encryption/decryption techniques. For servers or other platforms, for example, INTEL CORPORATION may provide TOTAL MEMORY ENCRYPTION (TME) technology and MULTI-KEY TME (MKTME) technology. ADVANCED MICRO DEVICES (AMD) may provide SECURE MEMORY ENCRYPTION (SME) and SECURE ENCRYPTED VIRTUALIZATION (SEV).